Research and development regarding apparatuses that detect hazardous events around vehicles to realize safe traveling of the vehicles and automatically control steering, acceleration, brake of the vehicles to avoid the detected hazardous events are carried out and the apparatuses have been already mounted on some vehicles. Among them, a system that senses a pedestrian crossing ahead using a sensor mounted on the vehicle and issues alerts to a driver and applies automatic brake if there is a possibility of collision with the pedestrian is effective in improvement of safety of the vehicle.
In PTL 1, three-dimensional information to an object is obtained from differences in vision of left and right cameras of a stereo camera, a solid object is detected from the information, whether or not the detected object has a shape and a size of a pedestrian is determined, further, the moving velocity of the detected solid object is obtained, and thereby, whether or not the detected solid object is a crossing pedestrian having the potential to enter the own vehicle traveling route is determined.